


Infinite riches in a little room

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE DON’T ASK. COULDN’T UNSEE THE IMAGE.</p><p>Also, this was written when I was extremely behind on Gintama, so there will be some inconsistencies with characterization.</p><p>…Oh yeah, and the title for this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for February 18, 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Infinite riches in a little room

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON’T ASK. COULDN’T UNSEE THE IMAGE.
> 
> Also, this was written when I was extremely behind on Gintama, so there will be some inconsistencies with characterization.
> 
> …Oh yeah, and the title for this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for February 18, 2008.

A regular day at the Yorozuya involves an explosion first thing in the morning, courtesy of Okita Sougo. The property destruction is at a minimum, of course, because he was actually attempting to kill his commander, Hijikata Toshirou, who had originally turned up at their doorstep to remind the owner to correct his delinquent behavior or risk being arrested.

 

Said delinquent owner is out back, of course, eating a strawberry parfait, spoon in one hand, finger of the other hand in his ear as he ignores Shinpachi’s fantastic flail over the fact that _Okita just shot a fucking bazooka shell through their home base yet again_. Gintoki is too sleepy (read: too low on sugar) to really care about anything at the moment. Besides, strawberries are manly food, and manly food deserves to be enjoyed no matter what.

 

Kagura eventually comes around when she feels the presence of her Eternal Rival, and she and Okita promptly get into a long, drawn-out duel right there on the streets, where Hijikata is still squatting by the wall, burned to a crisp but smoking his first cigarette of the day anyway. Gintoki peeks out, just once, to watch them at it and insult Hijikata (“Burned mayonnaise stinks, you know”), and promptly goes back inside, to plop down on the patio and go back to sleep. Shinpachi is still flailing.

 

Sometime after Kagura and Okita disappear into the not-sunset (because the day isn’t over and they intend to fight until it is) and Hijikata decides that there is work to be done and he ought to clean himself up, Katsura comes around because he’s run out of money and Gintoki owes him anyway. Elizabeth, of course, is at his shoulder, leering without leering at whoever his master is talking to. Gintoki burps out Katsura’s name while Katsura’s talking and it sounds a little like “Zura” which launches into a whole new discussion about what Katsura wants to be called versus what Gintoki always insists on calling him. Katsura decides to duel in order to regain his honor. Shinpachi tells them both to take it outside, the building has suffered enough damage. Thankfully, they obey him, and Shinpachi gets a few hours of down time while there’s no one to fuss over/scold/beat up. This gives him time to clean and run house-related errands.

 

It is evening by the time everyone comes back – Kagura riding Sadaharu, Gintoki looking as bored as he was this morning. Kagura looks a little beat up (Okita is the one person who can do that to her, it seems); Gintoki doesn’t have a scratch on him (he probably yawned and dodged and generally ignored Katsura throughout their whole ‘duel’). Shinpachi kicks his leader into making dinner (it’s his turn) so that he can patch Kagura up himself, and listens to the girl babble excitedly about her latest not-so-deathmatch with her Eternal Rival. Shinpachi eventually pinches her nose with a towel and tells her to hold still because he can’t clean up her wounds if she’s too busy giving him a blow-by-blow account of the Awesome. Sadaharu contents himself with chewing on Gintoki’s head while the latter lets the soup simmer.

 

Dinner is as quiet an occasion as a meal at Yorozuya can get, but Shinpachi has learned, during his time in this place, to appreciate the silence as much as he loves the noise.


End file.
